The invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a hand router to the underside of a work platform of a workbench, having radially outwardly extending projections which are associated with a base ring for the hand router and which may be introduced into associated fastening pockets by rotating the base ring in the work platform. The invention further relates to a workbench having such a fastening device.
A fastening device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,861. In the cited document a fastening ring is mounted to the hand router which may be contacted with the work platform in the manner of a bayonet lock. The hand router is joined to the work platform in a form-fit manner by use of the fastening ring.